The pool guard alarm of the present invention relates generally to the field of gate alarms, and, in particular, to a gate or door alarm for use at a pool to ensure younger children do not access the pool area without proper supervision.
Prior methods of pool security, when there is no lifeguard or other supervision present, rely upon the use of locks. Only adults or older children were given the keys to open the locks for entrance to the pool area. Problems arise, however, from misplaced keys and the inventory control required to account for every key. Also, the gate or door may remain open after authorized passage, thereby allowing unauthorized use or entry by small, unattended children. The use of an electronic system is generally not advisable in a pool area, since an electric power source in close proximity to water is a dangerous combination.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved pool security device that overcomes the problems mentioned.